The present invention relates to a tubular lamp assembly, and more particularly to a simple structure of tubular lamp assembly, which is extendible and, has a low manufacturing cost.
FIGS. 16 and 17 show a tubular lamp assembly according to the prior art. This structure of tubular lamp assembly comprises an electric cable, the electric cable having an electric plug at one end and an end block at an opposite end, the end block having a plurality of plug holes at the rear side thereof and a collar around the periphery, a lamp body, the lamp body having a series of lamp tubes inside the shell thereof and a plurality of metal contact holes at one end of the shell, a coupler coupled between the end block of the electric cable and the lamp body, the coupler having a plurality of metal contact tubes axially extended from the front side thereof and respectively plugged into the plug holes of the end block and connected to respective contact wires of the electric cable and a plurality of metal contact pins axially extended from the rear side thereof and respectively connected to the metal contact tubes at one end and adapted for plugging into the metal contact holes of the lamp body, a clamping tube sleeved onto one end of the end block of the electric cable and one end of the lamp body to hold the coupler on the inside, and a chuck threaded onto the clamping tube to hold down the clamping tube on the end block and the lamp body. The structure of tubular lamp assembly is complicated, and therefore its manufacturing cost is high. Further, this structure of tubular lamp assembly cannot fit different length requirements.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a tubular lamp assembly, which has a simple structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular lamp assembly, which is easy to install. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tubular lamp assembly, which is inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tubular lamp assembly, which is detachable. According to one aspect of the present invention, the tubular lamp assembly is comprised of a lamp body, and an electric plug detachably connected to electric contact holes at one end of the lamp body. According to another aspect of the present invention, the electric plug is comprised of a housing, a blade holder block mounted in the housing at one side to hold a pair of metal blades, and a coupler mounted in the housing at an opposite side and electrically connected to the metal blades and adapted for plugging into the electric contact holes of the lamp body. In an alternate form of the present invention, the tubular lamp assembly is comprised of a lamp body, and an electric socket detachably connected to electric contact holes at one end of the lamp body.